X372
by Llanca
Summary: A Shikamaru poco le importaba cómo lucieran sus congéneres, no obstante concordaba con Naruto. Ese hombre lucía demasiado perfecto... ¡Era realmente exasperante! / ShikaIno.
1. Prólogo

—Bla bla —Diálogo

—_Bla bla _—Pensamientos_  
_

* * *

**Naruto © M. Kishimoto **

**X372**

By: Llanca

-Prólogo-

* * *

Estaba amaneciendo. Era un día hermoso, los pájaros cantaban y alegraban los oídos de los habitantes de Konoha y todo lucía armonioso, pero… No era así el caso de Ino Yamanaka, quien se dio una vuelta en la cama, después otra y otra, alejándose de los rayos de sol y del ruido molesto de los gorriones.

Aún somnolienta, estiró ambos brazos y se acurrucó entre las sábanas. No tenía pero absolutamente ninguna intención de levantarse. 15 minutos más tarde, el calor del verano y el sol la obligaron a abrir los párpados de mala gana. Si no eran los benditos pájaros, era el bendito sol.

Cuando se giró y quedó de espaldas sobre el colchón, notó algo fuera de lugar. Por alguna desconocida razón se sentía rara… Su cuerpo se sentía pesado y algo rígido, y una cosquillita que viajó desde la cervical hasta la zona lumbar le erizó la piel; no obstante, esa sensación de cosquilleos no acabó ahí, sino que se trasladó hacia la zona anterior de su vientre, justo en la zona inferior del abdomen y un poco más abajo, justo en su entrepierna…

Algo palpitó.

—_¿Qué mierda?_ —interrogó a sí misma en su fuero interno al sentir una opresión en aquella sensible zona. A continuación se destapó, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo. —¡AHHHHH!

El grito fue terrorífico, sin duda alguna. Y bastante _grave_ por lo demás.

—_¡Mierda, mierda!_ —de un salto salió de la cama corrió al cuarto de baño.

No, no, no, y no. ¡NO era cierto!

Cuando estuvo frente al espejo, se miró atónita y el tiempo desapareció por completo.

—¿Qué demonios…? —susurró, examinando con perplejidad la figura masculina frente a su ojos. Lucía un ajustado top púrpura y se veía, verdaderamente, ridícula. Sin embargo, fue otro hecho el que clamó su atención… Las pupilas se clavaron en la erección que estaba luciendo bajo sus femeninas y ajustadas pantaletas.

No pudo sino sonrojarse ante tal acto.

—¡Por Kami! —cerró los ojos y se volteó. —¡Soy un chico!

Una y mil explicaciones pasaron por su mente para tratar de deducir qué demonios había sucedido con su cuerpo, llegando a una conclusión; Shizune.

—Tengo que salir de acá… —abrió los ojos y salió del cuarto de baño.

Una vez en su habitación, no pudo sino sentarse en la cama. Por supuesto que tendría que resolver lo que había sucedido con ella, pero… ¿Cómo demonios iba a llegar a la torre Hokage en un cuerpo masculino y vestido de mujer?

Lo único que se le ocurrió fue recurrir a su mejor amiga; Sakura, que por suerte vivía a unas escasas 2 cuadras de distancia. Así que, buscando entre sus prendas algo con que cubrirse –e ignorando la erección que parecía ceder-, halló una bata de color azul que no sea veía tan de niña, por lo que desnudándose se la colocó encima.

Descalza salió del apartamento y como un rayo se dirigió hacia su buena amiga. Una vez allí, golpeó la puerta. La tocó repetidas veces y rogó que la pelirosada estuviese allí y no en el hospital.

—Sakura, abre por favor…

Confiaba en que su amiga podría ayudarla. Al menos, eso esperaba…

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Éste es uno de los fics que tenía guardado por ahí. Son sólo 4 capítulos, así que no tenía sentido dejarlo en el baúl de los recuerdos.  
Sé que debería estar actualizando los demás, sin embargo éste ya lo tenía y quería compartirlo con ustedes. Ojalá les agrade.  
Nos vemos pronto con una próxima actualización.


	2. Capítulo I: Kaito Nakane

**X372**

-Capítulo I-

* * *

Sakura había tenido un maravilloso sueño que fue interrumpido, desafortunadamente, por los insistentes golpes en su puerta. Juró que si no se trataba de algo importante, iba a golpear a sea quien fuese que la despertó.

Así que dejando escapar palabrotas por lo bajo, caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió con brusquedad.

—¿Qué demonios pasa?

—Sakura, ¡necesito tu ayuda, por favor!

¿Qué mierda…?

No pudo cerrar la boca. El hermoso Dios frente a ella la cautivó por completo, atrofiándole las cuerdas vocales y evaporándole toda la razón.

Por ese Adonis permitiría que la despertara a cualquier hora de la noche. Cuando fuera, por lo que fuera, como fuera y _por donde fuera_…

—¡Por favor!

Uff, y esa voz tan grave y sexy. Deberían restringirle el habla a aquel viril espécimen. Era un peligro para las pantaletas femeninas un exponente como él andar por el pueblo…

—Necesito tu ayuda…

Pudo sentir cómo las piernas le comenzaron a temblar por tal atractivo que éste exudaba por los poros.

—¡_Shannaroooo, tiene voz de semental!_

El calor en su cuerpo se incrementó.

—Sakura, por favor…

Iba a decir algo, pero tenía la garganta seca. De seguro por toda la saliva que había perdido por tener la boca abierta.

Espera…

Sacudiendo la cabeza, se obligó a sí misma a entrar en razón. No podía hacer el ridículo frente a un hombre tan guapo.

—C-Claro…

Hey, ¿cómo es que él sabía su nombre?

—¿N-Nos conocemos? —internamente se golpeó la nuca por tartamudear tanto frente a él.

—Sakura, ¡soy yo!

Arqueó una ceja. Estaba segura de que jamás sería capaz de olvidar a un hombre de ensueño. ¿De dónde se supone que lo conocía?

—¿Ah…?

—Soy yo, ¡Ino!

Y todas las ilusiones se desmoronaron por completo y le cayeron en la cabeza con fuerza.

—Es una broma, ¿no?

¿Le estaban jugando una broma? ¡De seguro era ese estúpido de Naruto! ¿O quizás Ino le tendió una trampa por esa vez en que la delató frente al chico que le gustaba? ¡Sabía que Ino se la cobraría alguna vez!

—Ok, ok —comenzó. —Dile a Ino que la descubrí, esto ya no es gracioso.

—Frente, ¡soy Ino! Te lo juro.

Observó con detenimiento a ese hombre. Algo en sus ojos brillantes le aseguró de que decía la verdad, no obstante no creía que fuese posible algo así… ¿Quizás era algún tipo de jutsu extraño?

—Bien, supongamos que creo que eres Ino —le dedicó una mirada suspicaz. —Eso significa que sabes todo de mí y viceversa. —Lo vio asentir en silencio. —Entonces cuéntame tu mayor secreto…

Conociendo a Ino desde niña, sabía que ésta tenía un secreto muy bien guardado, por lo que si todo ese acto se trataba de una farsa, sabría -de acuerdo a la respuesta que le diera ese sujeto- si en realidad se trataba de Ino, porque estaba segura de que su amiga jamás dejaría que alguien más que ella supiera sobre esa infidencia.

—Frente…

—No eres Ino.

—¡Si lo soy! —miró a ambos lados. —Te lo diré si me dejas entrar.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos antes de asentir. Confiaba en que no se trataba de un degenerado, y si lo fuese, con su súper fuerza lo enterraría 3 metros bajo tierra.

—¿Y bien? —se cruzó de brazos y espero a que él hablara una vez que ingresaron.

Se veía nervioso.

—Y-Yo… —se mordió el labio inferior, gesto que casi la derritió. —Estoy profunda y completamente enamorada de Shikamaru.

—¡Oh, MIERDA! —se llevó una mano a la boca.

No podía ser cierto, ¿lo era?

—Necesito que me ayudes, ¡por favor!

—¿Qué te pasó? —la miró de pies a cabeza, otra vez. No obstante se avergonzó de haber encontrado a Ino-hombre tan hermoso, porque se trataba de Ino, su mejor amiga… —¡_Chaaaa, era Ino!_

—¡No lo sé! Es decir… —se pasó la mano derecha por la cabeza. —Creo que fue la X372.

Todo el entusiasmo por Ino-hombre se evaporó.

—Mierda, mierda… —comenzó a caminar hacia la sala, siendo seguida por Ino. —¿Pero cómo? ¿Cuándo pasó?

—Fue un accidente —se detuvo, dejándose caer en un sofá. —Shizune tropezó y me punzó la mano con una jeringa ayer, pero no había dosis… La había ocupado para obtener una muestra que utilizó sólo para cargar. ¡Se supone que no quedaba nada!

Vaya…

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos analizando la situación. De pronto, una luz llegó a su cabeza.

—A menos que sus efectos sean efectivos sólo con micro-dosis —razonó.

Sabía sobre la existencia de X372. Se trataba de una medida farmacológica aún en investigación. La existencia de ésta fue formulada por Shizune luego de que los hombres ninjas se rehusaran a participar en misiones de seducción que tenían como objetivo el interactuar y conquistar a otros hombres. Las estadísticas mostraban un aumento en las relaciones homosexuales de los criminales, por lo que era necesario que algunos ninjas se infiltraran para seducir a éstos y eliminarlos, no obstante nadie quería ser partícipe de ella.

Así que, viendo los escasos resultados y el nulo éxito en esa materia, Shizune ideó una vacuna para que las kunoichis pudieran inyectarse y cambiar sus cuerpos a uno masculino y, de ese modo, llevar a cabo la misión sin problemas. Sin embargo aún se encontraba en estudio. La muestra estaba siendo evaluada en ratas y no se conocía sobre efectos secundarios ni el tiempo acción de dicha vacuna, por lo que no tenía idea de qué hacer para revertir un proceso que no se conocía del todo.

El problema era, ¿qué se supone iba a pasar con Ino?

—No sé qué voy a hacer…

Miró a Ino que ocultaba el rostro entre sus manos.

—Ino… —se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. —Vamos donde Tsunade y Shizune, ellas sabrán que hacer.

—Lo sé, lo sé —miró a Sakura. —Por eso vine. No puedo ir así con estas ropas.

Sakura asintió en comprensión, haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo por no sonrojarse.

—Tienes razón —de inmediato se levantó y caminó en dirección a su cuarto. —Tengo algunas prendas que te pueden servir. Espérame, regreso enseguida.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto, hurgó entre su armario alguna vestimenta masculina, a ver si encontraba algo de su ex novio –Sora, un capitán ANBU-. Halló, entre toda su ropa, un pantalón azul y una camiseta de color gris. Acto seguido, se volvió hacia zona inferior del closet y cogió unas sandalias.

Demoró sólo unos segundos en obtener todo y volver hacia la sala. Allí encontró a Ino, sumida en sus pensamientos.

—Tengo éstas —se las pasó.

—¿Eran de tu ex?

—Sí…

—¿Por qué demonios todavía las tienes?

Sólo se encogió de hombros.

—No sé —y era verdad. No tenía idea de por qué las tenía. —No me he dado el tiempo de ordenar.

—Entiendo… —Ino examinó las prendas. —Espero que me queden.

—Creo que sí —Sakura aseguró. —Ve al baño a cambiarte para que vayamos a la torre Hokage.

Sin tener que mencionarlo dos veces, Ino se fue al tocador.

En el momento en que Ino cerró la puerta del baño, Sakura dejó escapar un suspiró.

No todos los días tenía un hombre que parecía supermodelo en su casa, aunque se tratara de su amiga…

.

.

Ino, después de toda la aceptación reconoció que como hombre era bastante apuesto. De hecho no recordaba haber visto a un hombre tan guapo antes.

Rió socarronamente.

Los cabellos rubios, largos y rebeldes que caían por su rostro le daban un aire de desinteresado y de chico malo que le encantaba. Además el tono bronceado de su piel y ese enternecedor color azulado en sus ojos resaltaban su atractivo inconmensurablemente.

—Nada de mal —murmuró, mirándose en el espejo.

Los pantalones le quedaban un tanto sueltos en la zona de los oblicuos, que por cierto tenía muy bien trabajados, por lo que tendían a deslizarse hacia abajo, dejando al descubierto cierta cantidad de musculatura que daba chances a fantasías eróticas y obscenas. Y ni hablar de esa camiseta que se ajustaba a su tórax en la medida justa.

Era un buen look, determinó.

Estaba segura de que si hubiese nacido hombre, habría sido el chico más guapo de su generación.

—Pero prefiero ser mujer…

Y era así, porque esa sensación de péndulo entre sus piernas era terrible. Se hizo una nota mental de conseguir ropa interior cómoda que no permitiera ese vaivén en su _anatomía masculina_.

Dejando de lado su admiración por sí misma, salió del cuarto de baño y esperó a Sakura mientras acomodaba su cabello en una coleta baja. Una vez que ambas estuvieron listas, se fueron hacia la torre Hokage.

.

.

Durante el camino, pudo percibir cientos de miradas hacia ella. Incluso, más de una mujer le guiñó el ojo y le dedicó miradas hambrientas. No las culpaba, ella probablemente hubiese hecho lo mismo si un hombre como ella se hubiese presentado en la aldea.

Acelerando el paso, le echó un ojo a Sakura que parecía molesta por alguna razón.

—¿Qué te pasa, frente?

—No me digas así —murmuró, mirándola de reojo.

—Lo que sea. Sólo dime qué pasa.

—¿Te has dado cuenta de cómo me miran?

No, no tenía idea, por lo que prestó atención a su alrededor. Sí, efectivamente a Sakura le estaban dedicando –a diferencia de ella- una cantidad de miradas amenazadoras y llenas de celos que era impresionante.

—Ya veo —sonrió a medida que el ego comenzaba aumentarle. —Están celosas porque estás conmigo.

El rubor en las mejillas de su amiga fue increíble.

—Idiota…

Simplemente se rió, encogiéndose de hombros. Era la verdad, ¿no?

—Por cierto —Sakura capturó la atención de Ino en un instante. —Creo que lo mejor sería que te mantuvieras en el anonimato. Es decir, la vacuna es un asunto confidencial dentro de la aldea.

—Lo sé —por supuesto que lo sabía, ¿cómo podría divulgar algo así?. —Dejaré de llamarte frente, si es que te preocupa.

Sakura detuvo y se volvió hacia ella.

—¡Eres una… idiota! —se contuvo de llamarla cerda.

Ino rió, y al hacerlo, se escuchó un masivo suspiro. Todas las mujeres alrededor de ella estaban fascinadas.

Por más que pudo, Sakura no pudo evitar que las mejillas se le encendieran. Otra vez…

—Soy atractivo, eh… —levantó ambas cejas a la par, en una expresión que trajo consigo otro suspiro masivo y más de un desmayo.

—Oh, cállate. —Reanudando los pasos, Sakura adelantó a Ino, dejándola atrás.

—Hey, espérame —Ino la alcanzó y caminó con ella en silencio, divirtiéndose por todas esas miradas y gestos que provocaba.

Su actitud positiva y optimismo le dijeron que, a pesar de todo, debía disfrutar esa nueva experiencia. Después de todo, no todos los días sé era hombre.

.

.

Ino pudo jurar que Tsunade la miró con fascinación apenas ingresó a la oficina. No obstante cuando le contó lo sucedido junto con Sakura, toda la fascinación desapareció se transformó en una expresión que no pudo diferenciar si se trataba de ambición, enojo o interés.

—No sé si reírme, gritarlas o golpearlas por ser tan descuidadas —fijó las pupilas en Shizune que había llegado hace unos minutos. —Sobre todo a ti, Shizune.

—Lo siento, Tsunade-sama.

Ino se encogió de hombros.

—Son profesionales. ¡No pueden cometer un error así!

—No, qué va —hizo un ademán con la mano, tratando de apaciguar los malos aires de Tsunade. —¿Para qué llorar sobre la leche derramada? Después de todo soy yo la más perjudicada… —se cruzó de brazos bajo el pecho, sintiéndose extraña por no sentir su voluptuosas curvas. —Al menos sabemos que la vacuna funciona, ¿verdad?

Tsunade, Shizune y Sakura le dedicaron una mirada de muerte.

—Está bien, me callo…

Prefirió no hacer ningún tipo de comentario más, por su propio bien. Las dos horas siguientes se la pasaron hablando sobre qué hacer al respecto. Era bastante obvio que tendrían que acelerar el proceso de investigación sobre la X372 para tener mayores parámetros de evaluación. Asimismo, deberían comenzar a estudiar a Ino en su versión masculina para obtener respuestas y, de ese modo, desarrollar un fármaco que fuese capaz de devolverle su fenotipo innato.

—Sí, mantendremos la confidencialidad.

—Pero, ¿qué pasará con Ino? Es decir, ¿cuál será la excusa porque su forma femenina no está presente? —Sakura parecía preocupada, después de todo la X372 era una herramienta de combate que no podría salir a la luz.

Tsunade suspiró antes de responder.

—Misión de emergencia. Omitiremos el periodo aproximado para evitar sospechas. Mientras tanto tú, Ino…Tu nombre será Kaito Nakane. Un ninja médico del País de la Luna que se vino a instruir con Sakura. ¿De acuerdo?

—Está bien —Ino no podía hacer nada más que sólo acatar órdenes.

La gran interrogante era, ¿cómo iba actuar de ahora en adelante? Si bien cuando caminó hacia ese lugar junto con Sakura intentó lucir lo más masculina posible, fue una tarea bastante dura ejecutarlo bien. El caminar de los hombres, la mirada, las expresiones faciales, el cómo se detenían y las poses que adquirían cuando charlaban eran difíciles de realizar de buenas a primeras, sobre todo para ella que era tan femenina.

Después de su encuentro con la Hokage, fue con Sakura y Shizune al hospital, lugar en donde dejó más de alguna mujer enamorada y encantada con su visita. Asimismo, se sometió a algunos exámenes, sobre todo sanguíneos.

—¿Ahora me puedo ir? —Le preguntó a Sakura mientras ésta llenaba unos formularios. —Por cierto, ¿dónde me alojaré? ¿En mi apartamento?

Sakura prestó toda su atención en Ino.

—No había pensado en eso…

—Yo menos, ¿qué haré ahora?

La respuesta no demoró en llegar, puesto que Shizune se había reunido con ellas de nuevo, informándole de todos los detalles de la supuesta misión de Ino y de cómo hacer para que la nueva Ino-hombre se integrara a la aldea sin ser blanco de miradas sospechosas.

Al final Ino se quedaría en un hotel cercano al hospital. Tsunade le proporcionaría todo lo necesario para vivir durante el tiempo que demoraban en encontrar una solución para revertir los efectos de la X372.

—¿Y tendré que comenzar ahora?

—Deja de hacer preguntas —Sakura le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos, alrededor de 6 mujeres voltearon a ver a Ino, más bien a su trasero.

—Es como si nunca hubiesen visto un hombre —Sakura bufó, acelerando las pisadas.

Ino le dio una mirada inquisitiva antes de abrir la boca.

—Tengo ciertas sospechas de que no se trata sólo de mi aspecto.

La médico de cabello rosa detuvo abruptamente los pasos.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Quizás sea algo hormonal? —Al ver el rostro de desconcierto de su amiga, prosiguió. —No estoy segura, pero siento como si algo emergiera de mi cuerpo cuando estoy cerca de mujeres. Incluso a tu lado… y, con sólo reír, esa sensación aumenta.

—¿Algún otro síntoma?

Ino no sabía cómo decir otras cosas que había estado sintiendo. Era vergonzoso e incómodo, incluso para ella. Y no ayudó para nada que en ese momento una mujer le rozara accidentalmente con su voluptuoso pecho el brazo. ¡Ni siquiera la vio venir!

—Lo siento, guapo… —la desconocida le regaló un guiño antes de caminar insinuantemente hacia el lado opuesto de donde estaban.

—¡Tsk! —Sakura gruñó, pronto miró a Ino que estaba quieta como estatua. —Dime, ¿qué otro síntoma?

—Me da calor… —murmuró una vez que la mujer desapareció de su vista. —Sobre todo ahí abajo.

Sakura inmediatamente miró la entrepierna de Ino. Era una _tremenda _erección… No se trataba de un síntoma, sino que de un claro signo.

—¡Oh, por Kami! —se volteó. —¡Cúbrete! —parecía una remolacha tan colorada.

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó. Aunque no era su culpa, pues no se trataba de algo que pudiese controlar. —¡No sé qué hacer!

—Piensa en algo.

—¡No sé en qué! —chilló. —¡Nunca antes había tenido una erección!

Claramente jamás había vivido algo similar, por lo que controlar esa situación en sí era demasiado compleja.

—Piensa en Gai-sensei en ropa interior.

La imagen en su cabeza fue traumática.

—¡Ewwwwww! —Como por arte de magia y, sin saber cómo, la presión en su pantalón comenzó a ceder. —¡Hey, funcionó!

La médico con lentitud se giró sobre su eje y miró a Ino.

—Menos mal… —sólo un segundo demoró en observar la entrepierna del rubio. Por alguna razón las pupilas se le fueron a esa zona. Quizás era sólo para confirmar que en realidad la erección había cedido, ¿no?

—Sí… —Ino se quería enterrar vida. Nunca pensó que ser hombre sería tan terrible.

—Mejor… vámonos de acá —Sakura reanudó los pasos, siendo seguida inmediatamente por el rubio. Estaba segura de que jamás en la vida iba a poder borrar esa imagen en su cabeza.

—Sí… Vámonos.

Ino se mantuvo pensativa. ¿Acaso los hombres siempre vivían con esas sensaciones primitivas en su cuerpo? ¿Así de descontroladas y poco racionales?

Suspiró.

Independiente de cómo los hicieron los hombres, iba a tener que aprender a controlar su cuerpo a como diera lugar. Y eso que aún no miccionaba. Se detuvo cuando ese pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza. ¿Cómo lo haría para orinar?

—Oh, no…

Aunque no se veía como una práctica muy difícil, pensó. Sin embargo el tener que tocar _eso_ y…

—Ugh… —suspiró otra vez. Sin duda las cosas no serían tan simples como hombre. Tal vez comenzaría a darle más crédito a los machos. —Sólo un poco… —se propuso internamente, después de todo, los hombres seguían siendo igual de básicos que siempre.

—Hey, _Kaito_. ¿Vienes o no?

Pestañó un par de veces consecutivas antes de asentir en silencio y reanudar los pasos para alcanzar a Sakura.

Bueno, ya habría tiempo de seguir pensando en qué hacer.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Gracias inmensas a: Naoko-eri, inochan-uchiha, Lili, Jamie Black 5, Stefany BM, Sabaku-No-Yamanaka-Ino. Adoré cada uno de sus comentarios, espero les guste la actualización.

Tomatazos, amenazas de muerte y descargos emocionales, ya saben qué hacer.

Un abrazo!


	3. Capítulo II: Celos

**X372**

-Capítulo II-

* * *

Naruto y Sasuke estaban intrigados. Hace más de 3 días que su compañera de equipo, Sakura Haruno, apenas cruzaba palabra con ellos. Por supuesto que el más afectado era el Uzumaki, debido a que la falta de atención era mucho mayor a lo habitual.

No entendían qué era lo que mantenía a su pelirosada compañera tan ocupada. Habían intentado charlar con ella, pero ésta siempre parecía no tener tiempo para ellos. Además la había visto muy cercana a cierto hombre rubio que había revuelto la población femenina de Konoha.

¿Acaso Sakura también había caído en los encantos de aquel desconocido personaje?

—Sakura-chan… —gimoteó Naruto, apoyando el mentón en la palma de su mano.

—Que eres problemático —Shikamaru, que también estaba con ellos en Shuriken's Bar, negó en silencio. Hubiese preferido estar con Chouji e Ino esa noche –aunque no compartía mucho con ésta desde que estaba con Temari-, pero el Akimichi estaba en una reunión con su clan y la rubia Yamanaka se encontraba en una misión, según se había enterado. No era su opción estar ahí, pero las ganas de beber una cerveza y fumarse un cigarrillo habían sido demasiado tentadoras.

—La extraño… —hizo un mohín.

—Tal vez ha hecho muchos turnos.

El rubio lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

—¡No! —chilló, tomándose de golpe otro vaso de sake. —Yo sé que ella nos ignora por culpa de ese doctorcito…

Shikamaru enarcó una ceja. Nunca lo había visto actuar tan iracundo, no era propio de Naruto.

—¿Quién?

El único Uchiha suspiró cansino, golpeándole la espalda a Naruto en son de apoyo. Sin embargo no dijo nada.

—Ese ninja rubio que pasa con ella. Siempre están juntos, ¡ttebayo! —parecía exasperado. —¡Siempre está rodeado de mujeres!

El genio no tenía idea de qué hablaba el hiperactivo de Konoha. ¿Quién era ese supuesto ninja rubio?

—No sé quién es… —se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Cuando lo veas sabrás quién es él, ¡de veras! No sé qué tiene, pero todas se le acercan y lo alaban como si fuese un Dios… ¡Es irritante!

Sasuke asintió, por lo que Shikamaru sintió curiosidad por ese sujeto. Si Sasuke era capaz de confirmar una información de ese tipo, era porque en definitiva lo que decía Naruto debía ser cierto.

—Tsk…

—¡Mierda! —Naruto bebió otro vaso más. —¡Ahí viene y con Sakura-chan! —apuntó hacia la entrada del bar.

Shikamaru siguió la línea de enfoque en donde se encontraban los recién llegados al bar. Por alguna razón, cuando vio a ese alto médico rubio, se le hizo muy conocido. ¿Dónde era que lo había visto antes?

Por más que lo intentó, no pudo recordar dónde.

—Es… ¡Demasiado perfecto!

Bueno… él jamás inspeccionaba detenidamente a los hombres. De hecho poco le importaba cómo lucieran sus congéneres, no obstante concordaba con Naruto. Ese hombre lucía demasiado perfecto incluso para ser hombre. Era realmente exasperante, por lo que solidarizaba con Naruto… Y sí, también con Sasuke, pues éste también tenía esa expresión de recelo en el rostro. Aunque si notaba bien…

—Oh… —murmuró, mirando a su alrededor. Todos las mujeres de ese lugar le estaban echando un vistazo al recién llegado, incluso los hombres habían detenido sus actos para observar el objeto de adoración de las féminas. ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre llamara tanto la atención de todos?

—¡Mierda! Vienen hacia acá —Naruto masculló, simulando atención exclusiva a su vaso de sake.

Shikamaru frunció los labios, mas pronto continuó bebiendo de su cerveza helada. Y Sasuke… él estaba mirando a la nada.

—¡Hola, chicos! —Sakura se detuvo frente a ellos con el rubio a su lado. —Él es Kaito, un ninja médico. Nos está ayudando en el hospital. —Miró a Ino. —Kaito, ellos son Sasuke, Naruto y Shikamaru.

—Hola, ¿qué tal?

El Nara pudo escuchar un suspiro masivo cuando el médico rubio sonrió.

—Hey… —fue todo lo que dijo, al igual que Sasuke.

—Hola —la irritación y los celos en la voz de Naruto era evidente, lo que no pasó desapercibido por Ino.

Formando una sonrisa altiva en sus labios, Ino se pasó una mano por el cabello. El suspiro masivo que había provocado hace unos momentos, se intensificó esa vez.

El ser hombre estaba resultando bastante entretenido. Sobre todo cuando causaba envidia en los hombres, pues jamás imaginó que éstos fuesen celosos de su género.

—Iré por una cerveza. ¿Vamos, Sakura? Yo invito… —saboreó el nombre de su amiga sólo para hacer rabiar a Naruto. Y lo había conseguido con éxito.

Por otra parte, el Uzumaki estaba que echaba humo por la nariz.

—¿Lo notaron? —preguntó, arrugando la nariz. —¡Hasta su voz es perfecta!

Sí, Shikamaru lo había notado también.

—Hn…

—Problemático…

.

.

—¿Los viste? ¡Estaban celosos! —Ino rió con arrogancia. Jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que sus amigos tendrían celos de ella como hombre.

Sabía que lucía bien siendo hombre, pero no creyó que fuese tanto como para que tuviesen celos de él. Era casi absurdo, casi…

—Incluso Sasuke-kun parecía molesto.

—¡Ajá! Te lo dije —le guiñó un ojo.

Por supuesto que Sakura se sonrojó, siempre lo hacía.

—Aunque lamento no poder hablar con Shikamaru… —Ino se abatió. Echaba de menos a su moreno compañero. No había día en que no lo extrañase.

—Oh, vamos… —Sakura que se había apoyado en la barra, le dio un breve abrazo de lado. —Ya encontraremos una solución. Además sólo han pasado cinco días no más.

—Exactamente… Cinco días es mucho —Ino suspiró. Iba a agregar algo más, sin embargo cuando vio al trío y notó que había llegado Temari, se quedó sin palabras.

—¿Qué es lo que…? —Sakura cayó y miró hacia donde Ino tenía clavada las pupilas. —No tenía idea de que había llegado…

—No importa… —por más que lo intentó, no pudo dejar de ver a la pareja. Desde que Shikamaru y esa bruja se habían hecho novios, desde hace 7 meses atrás, su relación con el Nara se había vuelto lejana. Y cómo no, si no era fácil para ella ser testigo de cómo el hombre que amaba estaba interesado en otra mujer.

—¿Estás bien?

Sacudió la cabeza y se volvió hacia Sakura.

—Sí… No te preocupes.

—¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar si cada vez que viene Temari te deprimes?

—No es fácil, sabes… —se humedeció los labios. —, pero no… No quiero estar depresiva por culpa de lo que no pude lograr con Shikamaru. Claro que es frustrante, pero me acostumbré ya. Además sería muy emo y gay andar depresivo como Kaito.

Sakura rió.

—De seguro me vería muy niña. —Negó, además, con un ligero giro del cuello. —No, gracias. No puedo atentar en contra de la masculinidad de Kaito, no cuando sé que exudo virilidad.

Sakura rodó los ojos al escuchar el ego masculino de Ino irse volando al cielo.

—Eres un_ engreído_ —Tomó las cervezas que el barman les había dejado en la barra y le pasó una a Ino. —Pero es mejor así. Así que, salud por eso.

—¡Salud!

Si Ino y Sakura hubiesen estado atentas, habrían notado que una rubia ceniza de cuatro coletas se estaba comiendo con la mirada al médico rubio…

.

.

Los tragos se le fueron a la cabeza y se regañó a sí misma no tener la suficiente tolerancia al alcohol. Incluso como hombre era un peso ligero.

—Ugh… —Se quejó, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

Sakura que estaba a su lado, obviamente, se burló de su desgracia.

—Creo que no beberé más por hoy.

—Es buena idea —Sakura, de todos modos, continuó bebiendo. —Hey, mira —señaló un grupo de mujeres que estaban apoyadas en la barra del bar.

—¿Sí…? —Ino arqueó ambas cejas luego de ver a esas mujeres.

—Hace rato la pelirroja me hace señas para que tú vayas allá —dijo como si nada. Sin embargo la sonrisa de gato Cheshire no pasó desapercibida por el médico rubio. Por supuesto que no perdería la oportunidad de burlarse de Ino.

—Oh, vamos… No es gracioso.

—Sí que lo es —No dejó de sonreír. —Además ésta es tu oportunidad de saber cómo funcionan los hombres…

—Tsk —chaqueó la lengua mientras negaba en silencio. —No, gracias. No me interesa saber cómo rinde el amiguito ahí abajo. Va en contra de mis gustos.

—¡Por favor, _Kaito_! ¿Desde cuándo tan moralista y reservado en asuntos sexuales?

—Desde que me di cuenta de que siendo Kaito me siguen gustando los hombres.

—Corrección —la interrumpió. —Te sigue gustando Shikamaru.

—O sea, obviamente. Estoy enamorada de él —lo último lo dijo bajito. Lo último que quería era que hablaran de ella como un homosexual.

Sakura suspiró.

—Además, ¿cómo crees que tendría una aventura con una mujer? Sería… ¡Eww!

—Sí, puede que tengas razón.

—Por supuesto —hizo una pausa. —De todas maneras, no sé si como Kaito fabricaré descendencia en mis pelotas. ¿Te imaginas yo dejando embarazada a una mujer sólo para compensar tu curiosidad? ¿Me imaginas siendo padre…?

La médico casi escupió el sorbo de sake que tenía en la boca.

—Joder… —se llevó una mano a la garganta. —No era necesaria tanta información.

Ino decidió burlarse de Sakura, después de todo se lo debía. Dos podrían jugar ese juego. Así que sin ningún pudor, comenzó a chasquearse de ella.

—Aunque… —una sonrisa maliciosa apareció entre sus labios cuando miró a Sakura con coquetería. —Si quieres tener un bebé sólo dímelo. Tal vez así podría corroborar si puedo fabricar descendencia, ¿no crees?

—¡Ugh! Kami, no, no, no… —cerró los ojos, colorada hasta el cuero cabelludo.

—Oh, vamos… Sabes que me deseas —Ino se inclinó sobre la mesa. Enseguida alzó una mano y le levantó el mentón a su mejor amiga. —Imagínate, nuestros hijos serían superdotados… —sonrió aún más amplio y seductora mientras se acercaba a ella sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. —Y muy bien dotados…

No pudo evitar carcajear al ver la expresión de la Haruno.

—Eso no fue gracioso —Sakura se cruzó de brazos bajo el pecho y desvió la mirada de Ino, evidentemente avergonzada.

—Sí lo fue —Ino regresó a su posición inicial. —Confiésalo, me tienes ganas.

—Claro, claro… —rodó los ojos, tratando de ignorar las palabras de Kaito.

—Yo sé que me quieres en tu cama.

—No, no es cierto.

Ino río.

—¿Para qué negar lo obvio? Sé que me deseas para satisfacer tus necesidades carnales…

La imagen de Kaito en su cama fue difícil de obviar, no obstante hizo un esfuerzo por no pensar en ello. Se trataba de Ino, le recordó su fuero interno.

—Admítelo, quieres que te folle. —Ino reprimió las carcajadas al ver la expresión de su amiga.

—Sí, sí, no tienes idea de cuánto quiero que me folles, _Kaito _—fue sarcasmo puro, no obstante no lo percibió así la persona que acababa de pararse a un lado de ellas.

—Sakura-chan…

Ino entendió que Naruto se vio perjudicado por las palabras de su amiga. El Uzumaki se veía afectado y vulnerable. Se sintió mal por él.

—_Mierda…_ —le echó un vistazo rápido a Sakura antes de incorporarse. —Y-Yo… Enseguida regreso.

Sabía que lo mejor era que tanto Sakura como Naruto resolvieran sus diferencias en ese momento.

Fue al baño de hombres, por supuesto, evitando mirar al lado cada vez que veía a alguien a su lado. No quería parecer un pervertido. Asimismo, ¿qué dirían si la vieran, como Kaito, observando penes en el baño? Sonaba tentador, por supuesto, sobre todo cuando vio ingresar a Kakashi, pero se tenía que controlar… Tenía que hacerlo.

No obstante se trataba de Kakashi…

—_Mierda…_ —una gotita de sudor descendió desde su sien hasta su mentón. Cuando terminó de miccionar y ajustar sus ropas echó un vistazo de reojo, sólo para saciar su curiosidad.

Mal hecho…

Carraspeándose la garganta se fue a lavar las manos y como si nada hubiese pasado, salió del baño. Una vez fuera se sintió más aliviada, mucho más ligera. Y, pese a toda la tensión en dicho lugar, jamás podría olvidar lo que acaba de conocer sobre Kakashi sensei.

_—¡Caray!_ —se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza para borrar esa imagen. —_Eso fue glorioso… _

Y claro que lo había sido. Nunca imaginó que Hatake fuese tan bien dotado.

— Uff, Kakashi…

—Hey, guapo.

La voz de una mujer la sacó de sus cavilaciones, más bien, de sus fantasías eróticas respecto a Kakashi.

Girándose sobre su eje le hizo frente a la voz femenina que le habló. Se sorprendió de ver a Temari a un lado de ella, mirándolo como si fuese un trozo de carne para la venta.

—Eh…

¿Qué debía decir?

—¿Me podrías decir dónde se encuentra el baño de mujeres?

Estaba segura de que Temari estaba insinuándosele. No era tonta, pues toda su vida –hasta hace unos días- había sido mujer. Conocía a la perfección esas maniobras de seducción. Cómo no, ¡si ella era la reina de la seducción, por Kami!

—Segunda puerta a la derecha —dijo con voz indiferente.

No le gustó que ella le estuviese coqueteando. Si bien Temari era la novia de Shikamaru de su mejor amigo, le parecía absurdo y de muy mal gusto que ésta coqueteara con otros hombres, después de todo se trataba de Shikamaru, el hombre del cual ella estaba completa y ridículamente enamorada.

—¿No podrías llevarme tú? Estoy un poco mareada…

Ino redujo el espacio entre sus cejas.

No, no podía aceptar las actuaciones insinuantes de Temari.

—Lo siento, pero-

No pudo terminar porque fue azotada en contra de la pared mientras Temari le agarraba con fuerza la chaqueta y se retorcía en contra de su cuerpo.

—P-Para —quiso alejarla de sí, pero su cuerpo no reaccionó frente a la alarma en su cabeza. De hecho, comenzó a reaccionar de una manera que no creyó posible.

—Vamos, guapo… Tócame —ella le susurró al oído con lentitud.

—N-No-

¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Por qué le resultaba tan difícil alejarla de ella? ¿Y por qué se estaba sintiendo tan excitada?

—¡Tócame!

Tragó duro.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que su mano estaba sobre el muslo izquierdo de Temari. Ella le había puesto la mano en aquella zona.

Sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrerle la parte baja del vientre.

Cerró los ojos. No podía permitir eso. Simplemente no podía permitir que su cuerpo reaccionara como si fuese un animal. ¡Ella era mujer, no hombre! Asimismo, se trataba de Temari; se supone que le tenía cierto resentimiento a esa mujer por haberle arrebatado al hombre que amaba y a su mejor amigo.

—_No, no, no… ¡NO!_ —chilló en su fuero interno. Abrió los párpados y alejó con fuerza a la rubia de ella. —¡Aléjate!

Sin darle tiempo a réplica, salió rápido de ese lugar en dirección a Sakura, ocultando con éxito la erección que se le había formado. Vio a su amiga en el mismo lugar que antes, pero sin Naruto a la vista.

—Sakura —la llamó con suavidad. No supo qué expresión tenía en el rostro, pero adivinó por las facies de su amiga que no se veía muy bien.

—¿Qué te pasó? —ella se incorporó y le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos. —Estás pálido.

—Esa loca —logró pronunciar pese a la irritación que aún sentía en su cuerpo. —Temari… ella quiso…

Sakura amplió los ojos. Sin saber por qué, sus pupilas se desviaron hacia la entrepierna de Ino.

—¿Se quiso propasar contigo? —Pese a la sequedad de la boca, puedo preguntar. A Sakura le resultaba bastante obvio que _Kaito_ haya tenido una erección, era bastante lógico considerando la carga hormonal que tenían los hombres. —¿Fue eso?

Ino sólo pudo asentir en silencio. Le resultaba vergonzoso y bastante fuera de lugar la experiencia –mala experiencia- que había tenido momentos antes.

—Joder… —la pelirosada bajó las manos y le dedicó una mirada de apoyo. Pese a todo, se trataba de su mejor amiga. ¿Cómo no apoyarla en tiempos adversos?

Por otra parte, la rubia, podía sentir que las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir despedidas de sus ojos.

—¿Qué pasa…?

—¿Sabes lo que eso significa, Sakura? —como su amiga no respondió, prosiguió con una respuesta. —A ella no le debe interesar Shikamaru…

Recién en ese momento, Sakura cayó en cuenta de lo que debía estar pasando Ino. Se sintió mal por ella.

—Ven, vamos —como sabía que Ino estaba pasando un rato sensible, la sacó del bar, a vista de todos que pensaron que quizás se iba con Kaito a hacer otro tipo de cosas.

Caminaron en silencio, hasta que Sakura ya no soportó más el mutismo.

—Ino…

—No puedo creerlo.

—Lo sé… Yo tampoco puedo creerlo. Creí que estaba enamorada de él.

—Me da rabia —se mordió el labio inferior una vez que se detuvo en medio de la calle. —Me da rabia y… no sé. No me gusta ser Kaito…

—Lo sé, lo sé…

—No… —alzó la mirada hacia el cielo nocturno. —No lo sabes, Sakura. No eres tú la que anda por un maldito pene entre las piernas ni la que tiene que lidiar con la mirada coqueta de las mujeres y los desprecios de los hombres. No soy un objeto, Sakura… Tampoco me gusta tener que aguantar verlo con ella. No tienes idea de cuánto duele… ¡Mierda!

—Ino…

—Kami, me siento tan tonta en estos momentos —rió, limpiándose una terca lágrima que casi amenazó con caer por su mejilla.

—Lo siento, Ino…

Ino contactó las pupilas con las de su amiga.

—Me siento horrible… —hizo un mohín. —Perdí a mi mejor amigo. Nuestra amistad está pendiente de un hilo, mientras que su noviecita se me insinúa… Apesta ser Kaito, sin duda alguna.

—Vamos… mucho drama por hoy.

—Sí… Tienes razón…

.

.

Shikamaru estaba enfadado con Temari. La irritación que tenía era incluso difícil de disimular. Esa mujer sí que sabía cómo exasperarlo con éxito.

—¿No me hablarás hasta que me vaya o qué? —La rubia enarcó una ceja con diversión.

El moreno simplemente dejó escapar un suspiro bajo antes de sentarse en un sofá y recostarse con cuidado en éste.

—¿Por qué tienes que actuar así?

—¿Así cómo? —Temari se acercó a él y se arrodilló a un lado del sofá.

—Es como si no te importara —no la miró a la cara. —Eres demasiado problemática…

Temari rió.

—Quizás si me prestaras atención las cosas serían distintas, ¿no lo crees?

Shikamaru rodó los ojos.

—¿Y eso te da derecho de coquetear con quien sea? —alzó un poco la voz. —No tiene sentido.

—Quizás… —susurró. —Pero necesito atención. Tu atención, en realidad.

—Las cosas no funcionan así, Temari.

—Lo sé —se encogió de hombros. —Sin embargo soy tu novia. Si estoy acá, visitándote, lo mínimo que quiero es tu compañía. No vine por bolitas de dulce ni para ser ignorada por ti.

Él se sintió estúpido por un momento. Temari tenía razón… Ella había hecho lo posible por ir a visitarlo, de manera de estar juntos. Quizás estaba siendo egoísta y no le estaba dando suficiente crédito al esfuerzo que había hecho su novia.

—Sé que me equivoqué, pero tenía rabia…

Shikamaru al fin el miró el rostro. Por más que quiso no pudo resistirse.

—¿Me perdonas?

Un guiño fue suficiente para que él accediera y disculpara su actuar fuera de lugar.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Me gustó este capítulo. Y si bien Sakura no es santa de mi devoción, el trabajarla en son de amistad con Ino me parece bastante agradable. Respecto a Temari, no la juzguen mal, sólo necesitaba atención de su novio, es todo. Ya queda poco para que termine!

Gracias inmensas a: Naoko-eri, inochan-uchiha, angie, Guest, luvi Yamanaka, Lili, Tsukimon, Chiclosa. Son las mejores =)

Tomatazos, amenazas de muerte y descargos emocionales, ya saben qué hacer.

Un abrazo!


End file.
